


Ритуал

by Alma_Feurige, WTF Lucifer 2021 (WTF_Lucifer_2021)



Series: WTF Lucifer 2021 Texts R-NC-17 [4]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bondage, Deal with a Devil, First Time, Fluff and Humor, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Season/Series 03, Smut, WTF Lucifer 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:56:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alma_Feurige/pseuds/Alma_Feurige, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Lucifer_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Lucifer%202021
Summary: Люцифер все пытается выполнить часть своей сделки, получается как всегда.
Relationships: Lucifer Morningstar/Marcus Pierce
Series: WTF Lucifer 2021 Texts R-NC-17 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173791
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Ритуал

Маркус не понимал, что с ним собирался делать Люцифер.

Все началось как обычно. На работе — в полицейском участке — они делали вид, что едва знают друг друга, а вечером Люцифер посылал ему сообщение и требовал немедленно приехать в Lux. Иногда в это время Маркус уже оказывался дома и едва успевал поужинать, а порой все еще сидел в офисе, просматривая отчеты и сводки по делам — и в этом случае сообщение от Люцифера заставало его врасплох. К счастью, у Люцифера всегда находилось, что выпить, а после того, как Маркус сообщил, что за все прожитые тысячелетия еще ни разу не собирался покончить с собой, умерев от голода, из клуба им стали приносить сэндвичи и закуски. После этого Люцифер рассказывал — непременно восторженно — очередную свою идею о том, как снять с Каина проклятие бессмертия и досадить Отцу. Потом они что-нибудь пробовали…

… и это, конечно, не работало.

На этот раз Люцифер был настолько горд собой, что едва не светился от счастья. Маркуса он встретил с увесистым фолиантом в руках. И пока Маркус наворачивал сэндвичи с ветчиной и сыром — нормально поужинать он сегодня опять не успел — долго рассказывал, как отыскал в библиотеке Гейдельбергского университета этот ценнейший труд.

— Ритуал, который здесь описан — именно то, что нам нужно, — уверил его Люцифер.

Маркус пожал плечами: к работам средневековых алхимиков он относился с большим скепсисом. Люцифер, впрочем, немедленно занялся делом. Сняв пиджак, он попросил Маркуса осторожно — осторожно! — оттащить пианино в сторону. Принес баллончик с краской и тяжело вздохнул:

— Эти мраморные плиты выточили на заказ во Флоренции, а шлифовали в Турине. Видишь, на какие жертвы мне приходится идти ради нашей с тобой сделки?

Маркус решил промолчать. И потом только наблюдал, как Люцифер с помощью баллончика белой краски начертил на полу пентаграмму и целых полчаса рисовал вокруг нее разнообразные символы. Расставил свечи. Подлив себе и Маркусу еще бурбона, Люцифер вскоре вернулся с цепями и кандалами.

— Так, теперь подвинь этот диван ближе к пентаграмме, — сказал Люцифер. — А вот это кресло, наоборот, оттащи в другую сторону. В другую сторону! Да, вот так хорошо. Молодец.

Потом Люцифер обмотал цепи вокруг ножек дивана, кресла и пианино, окинул результат взглядом и сказал Маркусу:

— Ну давай. Тебе надо лечь в центр пентаграммы, а я сделаю все остальную работу.

В ответ Маркус нахмурился.

— Мне не нравится, как это выглядит.

— Вот и отлично, — обрадовался Люцифер. — Значит, ты подсознательно чувствуешь, что ритуал может сработать.

— Нет, — отрезал Маркус. — В данном случае я теряю контроль над ситуацией.

Люцифер вытаращил глаза.

— А если ты снова прыгнешь в расплавленную лаву или если я приготовлю для тебя ванну с плавиковой кислотой, ты не потеряешь контроль?

— Это другое.

— Слушай, ты вообще хочешь умереть или нет? Смысл этого алхимического ритуала в этом и состоит. Ты отдаешь контроль дьяволу, вы становитесь с ним, то есть со мной, единым целым, и вот тогда дьявол сможет забрать тебя в Ад.

— Почему именно в Ад, — Маркус покачал головой. — Может, я туда вообще не собирался.

Они переглянулись.

— Ладно, — согласился Маркус.

Лежа на спине — с разведенными в стороны ногами и скованными над головой руками — он пытался выкинуть из головы, как все это сейчас выглядит со стороны. Поэтому он рассматривал потолок пентхауса и думал об отчете Эспинозы, который так и не успел дочитать. Люцифер тем временем обходил Маркуса по кругу, поочередно защелкивая замочки цепей на его руках и ногах. Очень скоро Маркус понял, что цепи натянуты почти что до предела — дьявол знал толк в подобных наказаниях.

Он все-таки попробовал пошевелить ногой и сразу же получил отповедь.

— Осторожно, ты мне так пианино перевернешь!

Наконец Люцифер зажег свечи. Встал над Маркусом — между его разведенных ног — со своим фолиантом. Принялся читать вслух не то заклинание, не то молитву на смеси латыни и языка, которого Маркус не узнавал.

Зато Маркус давно понял, что этот дурацкий ритуал не сработает. Поэтому сейчас он решил просто закрыть глаза. И все пытался воспроизвести в памяти тот отчет Эспинозы, и результаты по токсикологии, присланные Лопес, и сводки по вчерашнему кейсу, которые собрала Декер. Получалось плохо. Наверно потому, что сперва ему стало тепло, а потом жарко — странно, он ведь лежал на голом мраморном полу в одной футболке и джинсах — а позже его тело будто воспламенилось.

На миг Маркус даже обрадовался. Все-таки ритуал работал, и сейчас перед ним явно раскрывались бездны Ада, и пылающий, раскаленный жар уже клубился…

… внизу живота.

Маркус с ужасом открыл глаза. Это был совсем не тот эффект, которого он ждал от ритуала. Он очень надеялся, что все это быстро закончится, Люцифер освободит его от цепей и ничего не заметит. Потом Маркус быстро с ним попрощается — не получилось снять проклятие, ну и что, не в первый раз, а назавтра вообще забудет, что все это с ним случилось.

Как назло, Люцифер все еще читал свое дурацкое заклинание.

А потом вдруг осекся.

Они переглянулись.

Люцифер тяжело дышал, словно очень устал от заклинания и еле переводил дух, а его темные глаза сверкали так, будто в них сейчас мерцали звезды. Маркус вдруг поймал себя на мысли, что прежде не видел Люцифера таким…

… таким, как сейчас. Красивым. Хорошо сложенным. Немыслимо горячим.

Люцифер положил фолиант на пианино и вернулся к Маркусу. Запрокинув голову, расстегнул пару пуговиц на рубашке, открывая прекрасный вид на шею и голую, идеально проэпилированную грудь. И снова вздохнул. Будто ему сейчас было очень жарко. Будто он уже знал, какой чудовищный эффект все это сейчас производило на Маркуса.

Который уже разве что не стонал от отчаяния.

А когда Люцифер занялся остальными пуговицами, Маркус понял, что надо действовать. Пока не поздно. Пока он не наделал глупостей из-за своего каменного стояка.

— Люцифер, — позвал он, — пожалуйста, немедленно расстегни на мне все это…

— Конечно, — сказал тот.

Опустившись на колени, Люцифер склонился над Маркусом: и вот это уже совсем, совсем никуда не годилось. Он вытянул руку и сперва погладил Маркуса по щеке. Оттянул ворот футболки — Маркус вздрогнул, когда пальцы Люцифера коснулись его груди, — а потом с улыбкой потянулся к ремню на джинсах.

— Нет! — закричал Маркус. — Я не то имел в виду! Расстегни замки на цепях! Чтобы я мог встать!

Теперь Люцифер опустился на корточки — прямо между разведенных коленей Маркуса — и все еще улыбался ему, и словно не понимал, о чем тот говорит.

Напрягшись, Маркус попытался дернуть правой рукой. Но диван, к ножке которого его рука была пристегнута цепью, был очевидно довольно тяжел. Маркус решил повторить попытку, но в следующую секунду Люцифер снова склонился над ним и теперь осторожно касался его губ своими.

В этот же момент Маркус поймал себя на кошмарной, предательской мысли: если Люцифер все-таки ляжет на него сверху, он, может быть, кончит просто от трения.

Причем за пару секунд.

Поэтому Маркус перестал сопротивляться и не только позволил Люциферу проникнуть в свой рот языком, но и ответил на поцелуй сам, чуть подавшись вперед. Застонав, Люцифер протиснул руки под его футболку. Потом все-таки разорвал поцелуй и просто оседлал Маркуса.

Маркус был готов просить пощады, когда Люцифер вдруг потерся животом о его пах и начал гладить его невыносимо ноющий член сквозь ткань джинсов. А когда Люцифер все-таки расстегнул на его джинсах ремень и ширинку, а потом оттянул край белья, Маркус и вовсе забыл, как дышать.

Потому что всякий раз, когда Маркус приезжал сюда, в пентхаус, он был готов ко всему: умереть какой-нибудь болезненной смертью, сойти прямиком в Ад или даже оказаться в Раю.

Но он точно не был готов к тому, что его член окажется во рту у дьявола.

Маркус дернулся, подавшись вперед, но кончить Люцифер ему не дал. Вместо этого поднялся на ноги и скинул с себя всю оставшуюся одежду. И на мгновение замер, будто позволяя Маркусу рассмотреть себя, и тот рассматривал, и сходил с ума, и снова умолял дьявола о пощаде — кажется, даже вслух — и о том, чтобы тот немедленно занялся им дальше.

Но потом Люцифер снова облизал его член и взгромоздился на него сверху, и вот тогда никаких мыслей у Маркуса не осталось и в помине. Они просто все исчезли, эти его мысли, заботы, проблемы, и все остальное тоже исчезло — потому что Люцифер был невероятно, немыслимо тесен, и сейчас насаживался на Маркуса, прекрасно сохраняя ритм и все увеличивая темп. И жалел сейчас Маркус только о том, что руки у него скованы за головой и он не может вцепиться руками в бедра Люцифера и потянуть его на себя так, чтобы войти в него до конца, и тем более не может обхватить его член рукой и помочь.

Он подался вперед, что было сил.

Кончили они разом — и на мгновение Маркусу показалось, что за спиной Люцифера раскрылись белые ангельские крылья. А потом, когда Люцифер склонился над ним, чтобы поцеловать, их обоих будто поглотила мягкая и нежная тьма.

*******

Проснулся Маркус от резкого солнечного света. А то, что ноги его замерзли, спина неприятно ныла, а запястья болели так, будто он их вывихнул, — все это тоже не добавляло приятных ощущений.

К тому же, на нем кто-то лежал.

— Черт возьми, — произнес Маркус.

Люцифер открыл глаза. Тотчас поднялся — сел на корточки — и несколько секунд всматривался в него, точно сразу не узнал Маркуса. А потом, вздохнув и пытаясь смахнуть засохшее семя с живота, согласился:

— Действительно. Черт возьми.

Они переглянулись.

— Душ вон там, — сказал Люцифер, вставая на ноги. — Я быстро.

Маркус дернулся, выкручивая себе запястья.

— Так. Для начала ты снимешь с меня эти цепи!

— Извини, — сказал Люцифер. — Конечно.

Извинение звучало искренне, и Люцифер тотчас поспешил на помощь Маркусу: на цепи ушло несколько минут, но и это показалось Маркусу вечностью. Потом Люцифер исчез — видимо, и вправду побежал в душ, — а Маркус все пытался размять руки и затекшие плечи.

Вернулся Люцифер очень скоро, в шелковом халате и с мокрой головой, и сразу сообщил:

— Я сварю кофе. И позвоню, чтобы нам принесли круассаны. Еще нет семи, и ты успеешь на свое совещание.

Маркус ничего не ответил. Он пошел в душ и несколько минут стоял под горячими струями воды, похожей на кипяток. По крайней мере, боль в спине чуть улеглась. Выйдя из душа, он обнаружил приготовленные для него свежие джинсы и футболку и тут же услышал:

— Кто-то из моих гостей оставил. Я подумал, что тебе подойдет.

Отказываться от предложения Маркус не стал — он и в самом деле опаздывал на службу. Правда, завтракать с Люцифером он уж точно не собирался и поэтому, собрав в кучу свою вчерашнюю одежду, молча поспешил к лифту.

Все равно они с Люцифером сегодня же днем должны были встретиться в участке.

На утреннее совещание Маркус все-таки успел, а потом с головой погрузился в работу: в бесконечные отчеты и сводки. Он даже явился на допрос подозреваемого, выслушал мисс Лопес и переговорил с Эспинозой. Все было хорошо ровно до одиннадцати, когда Маркус, выйдя за кофе, встретил на кухне Хлою Декер и услышал:

— Интересно, куда запропастился Люцифер?

Маркус вздохнул. Дал себе пару секунд и потом ответил:

— Я уверен, Декер, что ваш консультант скоро будет на месте.

Он не ошибся: Люцифер и впрямь приехал в участок после обеденного перерыва. Как ни в чем не бывало пожелал Маркусу доброго дня и тут же ушел донимать Эспинозу.

Было около четырех дня, когда в офис Маркуса кто-то постучал.

Он напрягся. Потому что прекрасно знал, что это Люцифер. Знал он и то, что прежде дьявол никогда не утруждал себя стуком.

— Входите, — сказал Маркус.

Люцифер скользнул внутрь и улыбнулся. Выглядел он, что уж и говорить, безупречно: в темно-синем костюме, дополненном светло-сиреневой рубашкой и серебристым платком в нагрудном кармане. Маркус поймал себя на мысли о том, что жить было куда проще, пока он не знал, что Люцифер вообще не носит белья.

— Лейтенант, поверьте, я действительно не мог предугадать, — сказал Люцифер. — Ни в одном из описаний этого ритуала ничего подобного не говорится.

Маркус просто кивнул. Что отвечать, он не знал.

А вот Люцифер все-таки молчать не умел.

— Конечно, мы можем повторить…

Маркус вскочил из-за стола — в жилах точно вскипела кровь.

— Повторить что?

— Наш эксперимент, — Люцифер улыбнулся. Он будто вовсе не замечал, что Маркус практически взбешен. — Ну, мы с тобой заключили сделку.

— Я бы предпочел забыть все то, что случилось этой ночью.

Люцифер поднял бровь. Окинул Маркуса удивленным взглядом и сказал:

— А что такого случилось? Мы с тобой переспали? Думаешь, мой Папа сейчас спустится на Землю, чтобы наказать нас за это?

Маркус досчитал в уме до десяти и сказал:

— Я не люблю терять контроль над ситуацией.

— Я заметил, — кивнул Люцифер. — Вот поэтому ты и получил столько удовольствия. Потому что ты вдруг потерял контроль.

— Ты с ума сошел?

— Нет. Если честно, ты вообще не в моем вкусе. И тем не менее…

В долгу Маркус не остался и договорить Люциферу просто не дал.

— Видимо, поэтому ты сперва использовал меня как дилдо, а потом как подушку.

Люцифер вздохнул, пожал плечами, а потом все-таки закончил:

— Как грубо, лейтенант. Тем не менее, это была чудесная ночь.

*******

Маркус даже не удивился, когда около восьми вечера его телефон вдруг зазвенел.

Он как раз пытался наскрести хоть что-нибудь себе на ужин — холодильник был почти пуст, и Маркус уже решил заказать доставку из ближайшего китайского ресторанчика. И некоторое время сидел на кухне, размышляя над сообщением Люцифера: дьявол требовал его немедленного присутствия в пентхаусе.

Можно было сделать вид, что он занят. Что не получил сообщения. Что у него много работы. Что у него, в конце концов, другие планы на вечер. Могут же быть у лейтенанта Маркуса Пирса какие-нибудь планы на вечер, черт возьми?

Можно было забыть все, что случилось.

Причем слова Люцифера — о потере контроля и о том, что это была чудесная ночь, — следовало тогда забыть в первую очередь.

Покачав головой, Маркус накинул куртку.

А спустя пару минут уже повернул руль мотоцикла, выезжая на шоссе.

— Больше никаких ритуалов, — сказал Маркус, как только вышел из лифта.

Он окинул взглядом гостиную: пианино, диван и кресла уже вернулись на свои обычные места. И даже нарисованная на полу пентаграмма куда-то исчезла.

Люцифер ждал его у барной стойки: без пиджака, в одной лишь белой рубашке.

— Никаких ритуалов, — на всякий случай повторил Маркус.

— Конечно, лейтенант.

Они переглянулись.

Люцифер, как назло, улыбался, и Маркус все-таки добавил:

— Спать на мраморном полу я не могу. Может, я и бессмертный, но спина потом болит, как у любого человека.

— И не нужно, — кивнул Люцифер, передавая Маркусу стакан с виски. — У меня есть кровать.


End file.
